UL: A Contest with a Hiccup
by Wolfy Schnee
Summary: Miku, Luka and Kaito stop by a village on their way to Brinmouth where a contest is taking place. A one-shot on teamJNPR "Uncharted Lands" universe.


**_This is just a bit of work I kind of promised for my friend teamJNPR set on UL universe. Hope you guys like it._**

 ** _We would really appreciate if you left your thoughts in a review or PM to either of us._**

* * *

It was already late evening, and they wasn't even in the middle of the way to Brinmouth. Miku's injury had been acting up since they got out from the cave Luka was being held hostage.

"There should be a small village in a few miles. Let's rest there for the night," Miku said in a tired voice, holding her stomach with one hand.

"Are you okay Miku? You sure you don't want to rest a bit?" Kaito, always worried, asked. Luka just huffed in annoyance.

"It's okay, I'm fine." She smiled and looked towards Luka who only furrowed her brows and continued walking.

* * *

It was the middle of night when they finally arrived, making a beeline to the inn.

They noticed, after entering, that there were a bit more people than expected for such small village inn to be. Sitting at a table, close to one of the windows, a young man approached.

"Good night and welcome. What can I get you?"

"Do you have any rooms available?" Miku asked with a tiny smile on her face.

"We only have 2 rooms. You see, there's an eating contest tomorrow. The one who can eat all the sweets will get 2 passes for a hot spring a few miles east from here."

"We'll take the rooms then. And what do I need to do to participate?" Miku's curiosity piqued, and the gleam in her eyes said everything… They were stuck there for a few days.

"Really Miku? We cannot just go back to the road tomorrow?" Luka asked, annoyance clear in her voice.

"No." Miku's answer came fast. "Do you know how hard it is to find a hot spring? More importantly… Sweets!" Miku looked like a kid right now.

Luka face palmed and groaned, "You are only doing it because of the sweets."

"No – "She started, but changed her answer after looking at Luka's glare. "Yes, it's for the sweets." She said in a low voice. Kaito just started to laugh while Luka massaged her temples.

"Let's just go to our rooms already," Luka groaned, and the three of them went up the stairs. Kaito went to his room, and like before, Miku and Luka had to share again.

* * *

The contest was due to start at the start of the evening. Luka and Kaito were seated next to the table where Miku sat, waiting for the start. She was to hyperactive to wait at the inn.

She was against seven more people, which consisted of three girls and four men.

A few more minutes of waiting and it was finally starting.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman. This is the 27th sweets eating contest! Now, this year the prize will be two passes for the hot springs."

At this, all the female contestants, Miku included, changed demeanor. They could see they really wanted to win.

"But, this year will be different. Only the girls will be able to participate."

The men on the table got up and left with their heads down. Luka noted that one of them with a sinister smile on his face, finding it strange that there was not too much rebuttal from them.

Leaning a bit to the side, she whispered to Kaito. "Something is wrong here."

"You thought so too? I thought they would be more upset about that."

"So did I. Let us keep an eye on them."

His answer came as a small nod. She looked back at the table after the exchange. The contest had started.

Miku was eating like she had not seen food for a week, stuffing mouthful after mouthful of cake.

Like there was no tomorrow.

" _She looks like a chipmunk,"_ Luka snorted at the thought, Kaito looked at her, a grin on his face.

Miku was already in her 12th cake, one of the girls just passed out at the 4th cake and the other stood up, face green and just ran away from the crowds. The last one was keeping up with Miku, but it was clear she was slowing down a bit.

Already halfway through the 14th cake, Miku locked gazes with Luka who just mouthed _"Chipmunk."_

Miku snorted and almost choked on the cake. She glared at Luka, who was trying to hide her smirk behind her hand but her eyes held enough mischief.

Finally, about 15 more minutes…

"We finally have a winner, ladies and gentleman!"

Miku stood up, a stupid grin on her face that held bits of frosting on it.

* * *

It was already past midnight and a groan sounded in the room.

"Would you be quiet? I want to sleep." Luka said annoyed.

"My tummy aches," came the childish answer from Miku.

"That's what you get for eating all that cake, _Chipmunk."_ Luka said the last word in a teasing way. Miku made a face.

"But… Sweets…. You don't know how long ago it was since I ate one," she whined.

"I do not care, _chipmunk_." And again came the teasing voice.

Miku stared at her, mischief and amusement written all over her face.

"I am still amused you ate so much, _chipmunk."_

"Can you cut it out with the chipmunk thing?" Miku asked, staring at her.

"No. You puffed your cheeks like one, so I will keep calling you chipmunk. _Chipmunk."_ The amusement in her voice was clear as day. Miku glared at her.

"If you're going to continue teasing me about that – "

Luka cut her out "I will."

"- than at least rub my tummy to help with the pain!" Miku raised her voice, eyes locked with Luka. There was a slight change there. They seemed to soften a tiny bit.

Sighing she asked, "Will that help you fall asleep faster? I'm tired of just watching you eat like that."

Miku nodded and pulled her shirt up a bit, showing her abs for Luka to see.

"Such nice abs," Luka said under her breath while rubbing Miku's stomach.

"Hmn?" Miku asked in a low voice and she just shook her head.

Miku was asleep in minutes, and Luka followed soon after.

* * *

The next day, Miku and Luka agreed to go to the hot springs in the middle of the morning, Kaito would meet them there in the mid-afternoon so they could resume their way.

"Are you sure you did not need to bring your sword?"

"It's just hot springs Luka. Why would I bring it?"

Luka shrugged at that. A bad feeling was in the back of her mind.

Arriving, they could see that to get in, they would have to go through a cave path. Exchanging a look, they walked in and were almost instantly greeted by a group of thieves.

"Hey boss, that loli was the one who won our little contest," one of them said. Said boss was almost drooling over Miku's appearance.

"Hah, hah, I'm lucky today. Hey little one, I'll have you warm my bed tonight." He panted and grinned. "I really like girls like you, small, curves on the right place, small breasts and cute face." There was a gleam in his eyes.

A shiver ran down Miku's spine at that and Luka's brow started to twitch while she stepped a bit closer.

"That is why I said about the sword." Luka hissed under her breath. Miku just looked at her with a weak smile. They couldn't just wait for the time Kaito would come by, so they let the small group of thieves escort them further into the cave.

To their surprise, they weren't locked up or had ropes holding them. Their boss kept Miku at his side at all times and Luka was left, forgotten in a corner, to her utter annoyance.

" _They will pay for this. That disgusting human, thinking he can touch her like that."_ Luka shook her head _"From where did that come from? Anyway, I'll drink them dry."_

She was able to lock eyes with Miku, who glanced to one of her sides before looking back at her, and glancing to that same side again. Following her line of sight, Luka notice a dagger sitting not far from her. She looked back at Miku and nodded.

"Hey, boss…" Miku started with a voice. The man looked down at her.

"You're not going to hurt me, will you? I don't like pain." Her voice trembled.

"Of course not." The thief said with a crazy smile on his face. "I'll make you feel good." His eyes gleamed.

"Really? You'll be gentle?" Miku asked with cute dog eyes.

" _When did she get so good at acting? That is the cutest puppy eyes I have ever seen,"_ Luka thought while she was getting closer to the dagger.

"Yes, dear. Whatever you want." His voice was sly, clearly lying. Luka locked eyes with Miku again and nodded.

' _Thank the gods I had fed,'_ was the thought in Luka's head as she used her speed to slice the throat of most of the thieves, leaving only the boss and two more that were closer to him.

Miku used the chaos to run to Luka's side, taking the dagger from her hand. The two thieves charged, and even using the dagger, Miku disposed of them fast.

"How should we finish this disgusting excuse of a human being?" Luka asked, a coldness in her voice. Miku looked up and just shrugged. "Go to Kaito, Miku."

For once, Miku did as she was told and while she was nearing the entrance, she could hear the boss screaming.


End file.
